Frozen In Time
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Harriet remembered the time when she wished for nothing more than peace. She won the war, but at a great price, and decides to keep on living despite the ache in her heart and watches how her loved ones waste away with time while she stays the same. Years have passed and all the ones she cared about are gone, and the only thing she wishes is for peace. FemHarry, One-Shot!
1. Freezing Time

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ! **

**Rated T because of characters' death and because I'm paranoid!**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_**** I just own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Harriet remembered the time when she wished for nothing more than the war to come to an end. She has won the war, but at a great price. She decides to keep on living despite the ache in her heart and watches how her loved ones waste away with time while she stays the same. Years have passed and all the ones she cared about are gone, the world has died and a new one had been born. But she can't go on... she just cant, so with a heavy heart she froze herself and her forever companions at the bottom of the world, where no one will ever find them.

**Pairing:** FredXFemHary _(past)_

**Warnings:** AU, FemHarry,super!Harry, immortal!Harry, abused!Harry, intelligent!Harry, character's death.

* * *

><p>"Blah..." talking<p>

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

**_*Blah...*_** Parsletongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Published: 02-16-14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Freezing Time<strong>

_**- The One Who Survived -**_

_**(The World Is No More)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

A small girl with black jet hair and emerald eyes breathed hard through her nose as she looked around her, her breath coming out in short pants and her face twisted in a grimace of pain as she limped to the side while holding her bleeding abdomen looking for... _something_.

**_Anything_**.

Everything was destroyed, everyone was dead, there was no sign of life with the exception of her.

This wasn't supposed to happen, everyone was supposed to survive. No one was supposed to die, they promised, _all_ of them.

Harriet jerkily lifted her -_what she presumed_- broken leg over one of the countless pieces of rock strewn on the courtyard with a groan and let it rest there. With another sigh she looked up to the sky hoping to see something that would make her feel better just to face disappoint. It was dark and the rain was falling heavily soaking her to the bone. The sky looked dead, but these days when wasn't it? Not that she was complaining, the weather matched her mood.

She still remembered when life was easier, when she only had to worry about the Dursley's. When she only had to worry about doing her chores and avoiding her aunt and uncle as much as she could as well as running from Dudley and his friends playing 'Harri Hunting' and nothing more. Life was easier then, now... she didn't even had _something_ to live for.

She scanned one more time the remains of the battles and her eyes screwed shut in emotional pain, it hurt to know that she would never see all this wonderful people again. How much did she wanted to be with them.

Had she known this was doing to be the end she would had rode that train to the afterlife.

_How stupid of her._

The first ones to die were Ron and Hermione. They had died like heroes, first it was Ron who was drowned by an horcrux. Harriet had to admit that even after he had confessed to her that the reason he had befriended her in the beginning she still cared for him deeply.

He had come to her in tears telling absolutely everything after Sirius died protecting them. He had told her that since he was a baby, Dumbledore had always drilled inside his head that it was his right to be her husband and that her money and fame would become his without his family's knowledge. Ron, being a naive and innocent child that didn't known any better believed him and grew up thinking that everything their former Headmaster told him was true.

Until he met her.

Ron had admitted to her that at the beginning he had only befriended her to make true everything Dumbledore had told him, but with the pass of the years he had learned to love her like a sister and had opened his eyes and seen what the reality was. Ron mentioned that he had never been more grateful before in his life.

Because it lead him to Hermione.

He had vowed to do anything he could to protect her and Hermione.

And that was exactly what he did.

Next was Hermione. The month after Ron's death had been a difficult one and they often fought with each other, which lead them to be captured and eventually brought to the Malfoy Manor where they found Luna and Ollivander barely alive. They of course, hadn't expected Bellatrix being there too and Hermione transfigured her face to prevent them from knowing who she really was.

But it was Bellatrix who they were taking about, and don't forget that they had recently broke into her vault to steal the Gryffindor sword.

She was _not_ happy.

Bellatrix had taken Hermione upstairs while the rest were left in the dungeons. They had to hear her scream for mercy while the crazy witch tortured her, never saying a word of what the pure-blood witch wanted to hear.

Harriet didn't know what to do, and just when she thought all hope of saving her friend was lost, Dobby appeared.

The small house-elf had been more than happy to help her save Hermione, and both of them formed a plan that would help them escape.

But it didn't work.

When they reached upstairs Hermione was already dead and because of her own stupidity Dobby died too while getting her and Hermione's body to Bill's and Fleur's small cottage.

She buried two friends that day.

From then on until the final battle was a blur, she had been there but not entirely.

And then Remus and Tonks died leaving behind their newborn baby, Teddy. In a way, their death had hurt her more than her best friends'. Maybe it was because she lost her parents to the same war and the same way, maybe it was because he would have to live without knowing the great persons they had been, or maybe it was because deep down she knew that she too would die and the only person Teddy would have would be his grandmother Andromeda.

Maybe it was all of that and the fact that she would never get a chance to share with the small boy the opportunity of being a family alongside with his parents.

Harriet remembered very well when Remus and Tonks had asked he to become part of their family. It had been before she had left with Ron and Hermione to find the horcruxes when they had dropped the bomb on her.

The wanted to adopt her.

She would have said yes if it wasn't because she wasn't sure she would survive the final battle, she didn't want to... she just didn't want it to be that way. So Harriet told them that after the war was over she would accept their offer.

It never happened.

They died before she could say yes.

After them were Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey. They had died in a surprise attack to Hogsmeade, the first two evacuating people and sending them to the castle while fighting Death Eaters and Madam Pomfrey while trying to protect those she could from the gates of the castle.

They didn't stand a chance.

After that the final battle began and bodies stared to fall dead left and right equally. They caught them by surprise and managed to enter the castle, they never imagined that a couple of third-year Hufflepuff's would betray the Light just to prove they wanted to be Death Eaters.

They ended up being killed anyway.

Neville, Luna and Ginny had been inside the castle with the rest of the DA and they fought bravely against them, just a few of them survived. But then, another horde of Death Eaters arrived and they were overpowered. They died, but they took their enemies with them.

By now only Harriet, Charlie, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a few Aurors were left and some students with a couple of others that were either hiding inside the castle or fighting alongside her were left.

No one was being spared.

It was then when Voldemort offered them and alternative. She let him kill her and the rest was spared.

She had accepted the deal without a second thought but refused to tell the others knowing very well they would try to stop her if they knew, so she sneaked out of the castle with the help of the invisibility cloak and walked silently to the Forbidden Forest where she knew he was waiting for her.

But she wasn't ready to die yet. She had wanted to live, get married and get old with her loved ones.

A possibility she would _never_ have.

Harriet had wanted comfort, and in an attempt to obtain it she called her parents, Sirius and Remus with the Resurrection Stone. Their small meeting had brought them to tears and they promised each other to meet again in the afterlife. And so, with a final goodbye their spirits disappeared and she dropped the stone on the cold and hard floor leaving it there to be forever lost and hopefully forgotten. She had put the cloak that once belonged to her father carefully inside her bottomless bag after kissing it goodbye with tears in her eyes, charming her bag so that no one would be able to open it unless it was her or possessed Potter blood and then proceeded to walk toward her destiny and death.

Voldemort had laughed at her face he had mocked her and insulted her and finally, after torturing her with the _Cruciatus Curse_, he found himself casting the killing curse and with a hard thud she had fallen to the dirty ground with the hope and idea of never been able to stand up again and opening her eyes to see the world one more time.

But that didn't happen.

Instead she had woken up at a train station with an uncanny resemblance to King Cross with none other than Dumbledore himself there waiting for her. Harriet's former Headmaster had looked and acted just like she remembered him, and he had apologized for his actions while he was still living, but it didn't mattered to her.

She had _died_ after all.

But then the old man explained to her that she hadn't really died and instead the part of Voldemort that lived inside her was destroyed by the curse and that it was her decision and _her's alone_ to return or not to the world of living. She had been more than ready to climb the train to the afterlife but then Teddy and Andromeda came into her mind, the rest of the Weasley clan and a few more wizards and witches that had looked at her and treated like a savior even when they didn't know her personally.

And so, with a heavy heart Harriet Lillian Potter refused once again and for the third time death and returned to the world of living to finish what she had started.

She had woken up in the hard ground, silky hands running through her arms and neck trying to found a pulse.

"Is he safe?" a soft voice had asked full of worry and anxiety "is Draco safe?" Narcissa Malfoy asked one more time and Harried nodded mutely. She remembered seeing the blonde ponce at the castle just before she left helping evacuate as much kids as they could. She had became friends with Draco during their fifth year much to the surprise of almost everyone. Narcissa Malfoy had then smiled softy at her and lied to her lord telling him she was death.

He had spit and kicked at her supposedly dead body while dancing around it like a little kid and when he was finally done, he ordered her first and oldest friend to carry her body back to the castle to show the rest of the world how he had won and there was no one else there to stop him anymore.

Hagrid had done as he was ordered crying loudly and spilling tears onto her face. Harriet had wanted to cry, to open her eyes and tell him that she was fine, that everything was going to be fine. But she couldn't, she had a mission to accomplish and couldn't afford making a single mistake.

So she waited.

She didn't moved when she heard the strangled cry George released after seeing the last bond to his dead twin brother, as she had been his girlfriend and secret fiancee, and she didn't moved when the rest followed suit.

She didn't moved when Voldemort laughed in their faces and related smugly how he had killed her.

How... _cowardly_ she had been.

How she had supposedly begged for mercy.

And how she had given up and killed herself and condemned them to death by thinking he could possibly spare them.

That was when she opened her yes to the world once again and took her wand for one last battle against him. She had quickly busied herself fighting Voldemort and left the rest to take care of the Death Eaters, Voldemort had already destroyed the piece of his soul that was inside of her and with that, the last of his horcruxes.

In the end she won, only she was left.

But the was the problem.

Only _she_ was left.

Falling to her knees while ignoring the pain from her leg, Harriet rested her head in her hands and finally let out her repressed sobs. This war took her family, her friends and her future. What did she have left now that everyone was gone? The world was dead. There were no owls flitting from tree to tree in search of prey, or centaurs galloping through the Forbidden Forest. It was silent except for her cries.

"Are you happy now!? I'm done! I did my best!" Harriet glared up at the sky and screamed in a fit of rage knowing that no one would respond. She then let out a burst of hysterical laughter when no one answered her and once again stared to cry and wail in pain and sadness. She was alone again for what seemed the millionth time in her life.

She had lost her parents as a baby, her godfather because a mistake she made, her wise mentor when she failed to end war sooner, and her friends were all killed trying to protect their lives and their loved ones. Harriet had become used to this pain, the crushing feeling that accompanied loneliness. But she would never get use to and forget the feeling of guilt she felt. She couldn't.

She had started limping towards the remainders of the castle when a sudden movement at her feet startled her and Harriet quickly took a fighting stance.

"Hello? it anyone there?" she asked tentatively. Another sudden movement made her jump in surprise and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. It was Nagini, Voldemort's snake. But what was it doing here, she should be death, Harriet had killed her after all.

**_*What isss going onnn?*_** the snake hissed, dare she say, disoriented **_*where ammm I?*_** Nagini questioned looking from side to side with big yellow eyes.

Harriet furrowed her brows in confusion and dropped her stance to crawl awkwardly towards the confused reptile.

**_*Are you looking fffor your massster?*_** she asked with narrowed eyes assessing the snake in front of her with her eyes.

**_*Massster? I havvve no massster!* _**she hissed angrily confirming Harriet's suspicions, Voldemort had put Nagini under the _Imperio._

Harriet proceeded to explain quickly everything and Nagini agreed to follow her, they were probably the last magical beings in miles. Nagini followed Harriet silently with the exception of the sound of her body sliding through the floor and after what seemed like an eternity they reached the castle and not much later Dumbledore's office where they found Fawkes waiting for them.

"I see you have won" a voice she remembered too well and had learned to hate the last few months said calmly from behind her and she turned her head.

"Professor" she greeted icily the portrait of her former teacher.

"My dear" he started "I'm sorry, telling you the truth from the beginning was a risk I couldn't take" he apologized again, but his apologies meant little to the young teen, she had heard them once, and now that she heard them a second time she notice the non-existent remorse on his voice.

He wasn't sorry at all.

"I'm leaving" she said suddenly.

"Where? America? someone would find you eventually" he said with a knowing look, the same look she hated with passion.

"I... I just want peace" her shoulders slumped and she looked at the floor sadly, she was tired of this. She wanted to live in peace with Teddy, Andromeda, Bill, Fleur and their newborn baby, Victoire. She_ just_ wanted **_peace._**

"As long as there is magic you will never find peace, at least not in this world" another voice said and her head whipped to the side so fast she almost feared she gave herself a neck injury. Nagini from her place around the girl's waist hissed dangerous at the mysterious figure that mist likely represented a threat to her new human "fear not child, I come in peace" the feminine voice said soothingly.

"Who are you? what do you want?" Harriet asked, her voice showing her tiredness.

"I am called by many names dear child, but you shall call me with the one you will recognize the most" she said "Magic"

Harriet's eyes widened and she took a step back shielding her body with her bare arms as if the mere presence of the figure burned her.

"W-what do you want?" she asked afraid, she was tired of everything, she didn't want to help anyone anymore.

She just wanted _peace_.

"I have watched you all of your life and long ago decided to make you my successor Harriet Lilian Potter, I didn't manifested before you before because of the evilness that was residing in your body" she started.

"Voldemort's soul right?" she nodded.

"Correct, of course I didn't expected for Death to claim you as her new Mistress but that's something I can deal with, you will live long enough to learn how to master your powers" Harriet's eyes suddenly widened at that.

"Death's Mistress? I think you have the wrong person, I'm no one's Mistress" she said shaking her head.

"But you are, you possess the Deathly Hollows and they had accepted you as their new, true and only Mistress" Magic said pointing at the invisible cloak that was poking out of the bottomless bag resting on her hip.

"I only have the cloak" she insisted "I snapped the Elder Wand and dropped the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest"

"Yes you did" the woman agreed calmly "but they have followed you here, you are their Mistress" she pointed at something behind the teen's back. The Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone rested innocently in the wooden desk and next to Fawkes who was thrilling in sadness.

"Wha...?"

"You can't get rid of them, not until they choose another Master or Mistress" Magic said sadly.

"What...? what does this mean to me?" Harriet asked shakily taking in her hand the Elder Wand. She already knew, but she wished with all her heart that it was a lie.

"It means that you are a part of Death on earth" she started "it means that... you can't die"

Harriet stood stunned in the middle of the room, she couldn't die. She _couldn't_ die. She will never be able to reunite with her dear ones in the afterlife because... because she would never have one, not until he Deathly Hollows found another Master...

"I'm afraid I can't offer you another possibility" Magic interrupted her thoughts "but this is my last gift to you" she said giving her a small locket.

"What is this?" Harriet asked with a dead voice.

"That was the last gift your father gave you mother" Magic said.

The raven-haired teen opened the locket and discovered a small photo in the inside. A photo of her parents and her when she still was a baby.

"Where did you found this?" she asked, tears already forming on the corner of her eyes but unable to fall.

"It was the only thing I was able to save after most of your patents' things were destroyed by Albus Dumbledore" Harriet's eyes widened and looked at the portrait in the room that looked aghast.

"My girl, it was for the greater go-" but she couldn't hear the rest.

"Stop it Albus! after all this you can't keep telling her that it was for the bloody greater good!" the voice of the former Potions teacher all but snarled at the old man "it was your own stupidity! accept it!"

"Severus, my boy..."

"Enough!" Magic interrupted the portraits of the older men and returned her attention to Harriet "I'm sorry I can't give you anything more but my time is up, its your time to Rule" she said and Harriet to notice how her body had started to disappear.

"To rule? to rule what?" the teen asked frantically.

"Magic" the older woman answered "you are now the Ruler of Magic, Magic answers to you and only you" by now she was almost gone "choose wisely and remember that whatever you decide, your decision will be the best one"

"But wait! how will I know it really was the best one?" Harriet asked hurriedly.

"You just will" and with that she disappeared completely.

"My dear..." Dumbledore started one again.

"Potter!" called sharply "you heard the woman, the decision is yours and yours alone, don't let old coots like this one interfere with what you think it's right" the teacher said with a soft smile in her face and she nodded.

"Fawkes, Nagini, lets go" she took the last of the Deathly Hollows and shove the three of them inside her bag. After that she left the room and castle.

Never looking back.

* * *

><p>Harriet had done some thinking while burying the bodies of the people she fought alongside, everything she was looking at was the result of a war, of a magical war, there was no way to say it wouldn't happen again, and she didn't wanted it to.<p>

There was only one thing she could do.

She didn't wanted to risk the arise of another Dark Lord and with it, the destruction of the Magical world once again. The safest thing was to take magic away form the world.

It was the only way.

Another thing that made he make that decision were the pleas of the magical creatures. She had heard them plead for them to find eternal reset, they were tired. Entire races wanted to be wiped out of the world.

But once again she stopped herself, while it was true that taking away magic from the world seemed like the best idea, that would mean she would crush lives and possibilities with her own hands.

Everything that had happened to her.

So she opted for standing back and letting things flow it's course, just intervening once in a while when it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

><p>The magical world managed to built itself back little by little but it never recovered fully, but they hoped for a day when they would finally recover.<p>

Unfortunately, when Teddy was fifteen years old, the worst happened.

They were discovered.

The second war not only had destroyed Hogwarts, but also Beauxbatons and Drumstrang along with Salem Institute in America and smaller magical schools around the world, very few were built after that and muggle-born were often held back from receiving their letters since there wasn't enough space for them.

Which led everything to _this_.

Since they never learned how to control their magic it was common for them to have magical outbursts and that caused the investigation of the foreign energy for the muggles to start.

Very few people had been the ones knowing of it so it was no surprise the whole world had made an uproar when the president of the United Stated announced to the whole world through their media the existence of wizards, witches, magical creatures and magic in general.

The Ministry had a field trip with this new information and were ready to kill someone, the worst of all was that they couldn't possibly _Obliviate_ them because they were too many who knew and very few who were trained to do such thing.

As a last and desperate attempt to protect her loved ones, Harriet Obliviated and sent them to different parts of the world hoping they would be safe now that they knew nothing of the magical world. But she had been mistaken. She underestimated the muggle technology and they were soon found.

Bill and Fleur had been the first ones. Harriet had send the couple with their daughter to Switzerland along with Teddy, who was the only one along with Andromeda who Harriet allowed to keep their memories but not magic, hoping that they would be safe. The couple had gone to visit some friends they had made and left Teddy and Victoire at home, after a couple of hours they had yet to return and when Teddy realized what had happened he took his girlfriend and the port-key his godmother gave him in case of an emergency and disappeared just in time to avoid the muggle authorities. Harriet had then restored Victoire's memories and the couple decided to stay with her.

Next was Astoria, Draco's wife and the mother of his child Scorpius. The poor woman had been ambushed I'm the supermarket and killed when they thought she was going to fight back, Draco and his son were devastated and in a fit of range both father and son attacked despite not having magic or memories and where killed in the spot too.

Andromeda was killed not long after being captured by the muggle police, she had refused to answer any of their questions and out a bullet through her skull. Harriet still pondered if she made the right decision by letting the older woman keep her memories of the magical world too.

Little by little the people she cared about started dying and with them, her will to live. The last straw was Teddy and his 7 year old twin daughters, Lyra Harriet and Polaris Lilian Lupin. Victoire had died a year prior along with their ten year old son Remus Sirius, the four year old Ronald Rigel and their three months old Hermione Meissa Lupin. Those three were the last ones of the magical community besides herself.

Harriet had been confident they wouldn't find them and that they would be safe, but once again she was mistaken and she was proven wrong and they died.

She didn't know what to do anymore, she had had enough and wanted nothing more to do with this selfish world, she did what she should had done since the beginning.

She took magic away, she wiped off every little thing and every creature finally answering to their prayers after so long.

But the muggle world hadn't been satisfied with just that. They wanted answers to the unknown and turned heir focus to the only thing that could give them answers.

_Her._

At first they had been an itch she wanted to take care of and be done with, they were humans, mere mortals and would die eventually. She watched as they tried and failed to explain the supernatural being that she was.

She watched them struggle with what they couldn't understand but wished to.

And time passed.

* * *

><p>With the pass of the years the muggle community had learned to leave her alone after she had showed them how destructive she could be when angered and after some centuries she was left alone and forgotten.<p>

She watched as humanity made mistakes and their future generations suffered their consequences.

She watched as humanity made progress in their technology and science.

She watched as they slowly but surely learned form their mistakes.

And ultimately, she watched as they built their own destruction.

Harriet watched quietly and without much interest how man and woman sliced one and other equally, how children were brutally killed by those they were supposed to be able to trust and how no one did anything to stop it.

Humans were disgusting.

That was something she had learned by just watching their actions.

Her oldest and last companions watched silently by her side as destruction consumed slowly the planet and universe she had once saw as her home. The whole world and reality was dying, that was the end of this universe and another one soon would take its place, hopefully the next one would be better than this one.

And then the end came.

But she was still there, she was forced to watch the new beginning, the birth of the new world and watch as it grew.

**_She just wanted peace._**

* * *

><p>Harriet didn't know how long it had been since the new world was created, she couldn't remember. She watched as civilization developed and the man started creating things. She watched many things happen and had long ago lost interest. But then...<p>

Then she met _him_.

He who gave her hope and a new reason to live. She remembered him from her own world and life, he had been someone very important to the magical world and even the muggle world had heard of him even if they thought he wasn't real.

Merlin.

Merlin had been different from all the others wizards she had met in the new world, he had been the only one that could get close to her own power and that somehow brought her comfort, made her feel not so alone.

Harriet had then helped him built Hogwarts who he then left it to their grandsons.

Godric Gryffindor.

Salazar Slytherin.

Rowena Ravenclaw.

And Helga Hufflepuff.

And much like in her world they used the castle as a school to teach magic.

But soon the fame and money clouded their minds and the became greedy. They forgot their main purpose and let the fame and money become their new reality.

Tired and angry, Harriet had strolled into the castle with Fawkes and Nagini who had became their familiars and refused to die until she did so in Hogwarts, and froze herself along with her life companions in the Requirements Room, also known by her as Merlin's Chambers, where no one would ever find them again.

If only she could finally rest in peace...

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD<strong>

**I've been thinking that if I have enough reviews and people who want me to, I can made it a story instead of a One-Shot. So please let me know!**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ ****_(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	2. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
>Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.<p>

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
